Talk:Zodiac
Sounds good!!! HiddenSun ' 00:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm a new user, Petalbreeze (I prefer you call me Breeze or Bloom) This is my first fanfic and I need YOUR help badly!Please fill out this form- *'Name: *'Gender:' *'Appearance:' *'Personality:' *'Special Power:' *'Interest in Love?:' This form is for a group of cats called Z.I.O.N. to be introduced later in the story. I also need one special cat that hopefully you users may reccommend. Cats Sign Up Sign your cats up here: Stardapple *'Name:' Starkit/paw/dapple *'Gender:' She-cat *'Appearance: '''Beautiful dark toroiseshell with a dark circle around her left eye, darker paws and bright lime-green eyes. *'Personality:' Very spotanious cat, loves swimming and running. She is a great fightter because she's really fast. She can come up with the most creative and great battle strategies! *'Special Power:' To be able to see visons of the future. (if posible) *'Interest in Love?:' Totally!! (But in a sweet way.) Speedrush *'Name:' Speedkit/paw/rush *'Gender:' Tom *'Appearance: Handsome blue-gray tom with huge blue eyes. *'''Personality: Tough cat with strentgh. One of the best fighters in Clan. Fierce, sharp-tounged tom. *'Special Power:' To be able to teleport. (if posible) *'Interest in Love?:' Sure. HiddenSun ' 00:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Lynxmask *'Name: 'Lynxmask *'Gender: 'She-cat *'Appearance: 'Spotted silver she-cat tinged with white, resembles a snow leopard *'Personality: 'Lynxmask is a mysterious, mystifying she-cat who uses stealth and agility to her advantage. Her mind is quick and she is able to form tactical plans in a matter of seconds. Her mind is almost as quick as her feet. She is solitary and always keeps a strange, icy calm. *'Special Power: 'Can freeze anything and turn her body into and out of ice at will *'Interest in Love?: 'I guess Cougarheart *'Name: 'Cougarheart *'Gender: 'Tom *'Appearance: 'Sandy brown tom that resembles a cougar *'Personality: 'Easy going, street smart and sweet talking, Cougarheart is a charming young tom with skill and courage that matches that of a cougar *'Special Power: 'Can turn into any animal at will *'Interest in Love?: 'Totally SailAndSun 00:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Moonflight *'Name: 'Moonflight *'Gender: 'She-cat *'Appearance: 'a dark brown (more black) tabby she-cat with a cream belly and enchanting silver-blue eyes. *'Personality: Shy, friendly and kind. Mysticflight can stand up for herself when in a fight and is an amazing hunter. *'Special Power: '''The ability to move things with her mind, (but only sometimes can she speak to people in their minds.) *'Interest in Love?: is interested in it and seeks it. Pebbleshine was here!! 14:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Dewclaw *'''Name: Dewclaw *'Gender:' Female *'Appearance:' Ginger she-cat with green eyes and countless scars up her legs. *'Personality:' Brave, strong and willing to give it all for her clan. However she distrusts strangers. *'Special Power:' The ability to soothe a cat. *'Interest in Love?:' Sure! <3 [[User:Shigura|'Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 15:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Maplefrost *'Name:' Maplefrost *'Gender:' Female *'Appearance:' Fluffy Golden tabby she-cat with big light blue eyes *'Personality:' Strong, an excellent fighter and hunter, and very clever. *'Special Power:' The ability to change pelt colors *'Interest in Love?:' Okay... MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 15:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Frostpelt Name: '''Frostpelt '''Gender: She-cat Appearance: Pure white she-cat with white eyes. Personality: Sweet, kind and loving, yet with a sarcastic streak, and extremely smart. Doesn't fall for much. Special Power: Not so good as giving cats powers. Ummmm.... she's really smart. If they are a group then she would be the natural leader, so I guess her power is that people/cats listen to her. Interest in Love?: Not really, buit if you do make her fall in love, she's faithful and will stay with one mate. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 01:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC)